Holly Carr
| alliances= | place= 6/16 | challenges= 3 | votesagainst= 20 | days= 31 }} '''Blondie '''is a contestant from Lego Survivor: Skye Islands. Despite her obvious game unawareness, Blondie made it deep into the game with the help of her ally Zoey, who used the first hidden immunity idol on her to save her life. She is also known for her unintentional arguments with Hula, which subsided quickly. Survivor Skye Islands When arriving to camp, Blondie was clearly perceived as unaware of the game. Despite this being unintentional, Blondie was on the chopping block, had the Fireballs tribe lost an immunity challenge. Blondie remained safe because the Fireballs tribe demolished the Lightning tribe in the early stages of the game. Fellow castaway, Zoey, took a different approach to Blondie, and saw her as an advantage. Zoey knew that if she could prove her loyalty and trust to Blondie, Blondie would do whatever Zoey's asks. After three people were eliminated from the game, the two tribes swapped, leaving Blondie vulnerable. Blondie was placed on the all-female, newly-formed Fireballs tribe. Right from the get-go, Blondie noticed two new people, Harley and Jacquelyn, who were both originally Lightning members. The tribe lost the fourth immunity challenge, and sent College Girl packing in a scattered 3-2-1 vote; Blondie receiving the one vote from Hula. Hula's negative attitude towards Blondie continued on, and she attempted many times to remove Blondie from the game. When the tribe lost another immunity challenge, Hula exclaimed that Blondie would be the next to go for her ditsy personality, however, Blue Dress would soon be eliminated in a 4-2 vote and Blondie received the two votes. After another devastating loss, Hula said Blondie needed to go now. However, this was put on hold when Hula recognized Harley and Jacquelyn's plan to slither their ways to the end. Hula abruptly stopped their plan, and took out Jacquelyn with the help of Blondie and Zoey in a 3-2 vote; Blondie receiving the two votes. This meant that Hula, Blondie's enemy, could have eliminated Blondie right then and there. The tribe eventually suffered their fourth defeat, leaving Blondie, Harley, Zoey, and Hula the last four remaining members of the new Fireballs tribe. Hula knew the tribe swap was approaching rapidly, so she decided to one and for all get rid of Blondie, believing her to be dead weight. Zoey, however, had different plans. With the idol Zoey found in an early episode, she played it on Blondie at tribal council, cancelling the two votes Blondie received from Harley and Hula. This potentially saved Blondie from elimination a third time, and Hula was sent packing. Hula was angry Blondie survived all those tribal councils. Her idea was right, and the merge came shortly after Hula's elimination. Zoey and Harley were ecstatic for the merge, as their tribe could have been dwindled down to one member eventually. When Voldemort won the first immunity challenge, Zoey drew in Kyle, Blondie, and Harley to vote for Alex. They knew that if the other five teamed up, their votes would have no effect, but they did not believe that would happen. Their intentions failed, and Kyle was sent packing in a 5-4 vote. The next day, Blondie was once again scolded for her dumbness. Because of this, at tribal council, both her and Voldemort, who was voted for being a challenge threat and his mean attitude, received four votes. There was a revote, and they both received three votes, causing a tiebreaker, in which Helen was eliminated from. After that shocking and historic tribal council, Blondie saw herself once again, for the almost sixth time, on the chopping block. However, Zoey's quick mindedness spared her, as she grabbed Harley and Dad to vote for Alex. Their plan worked, and Alex went home in a 4-3 vote, and Blondie received the three votes, almost eliminating her for the fifth time. In Drama Galore, Blondie was finally eliminated for good, in a 4-2 vote. Blondie went out of the game with a positive attitude, and casted her vote, along with three others, to help Harley win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia * Blondie is the only castaway (with the exception of Zoey) to stay on Fireballs tribe after the swap and reach the merge * Blondie is the first person to have an idol played on them, whilst being successful * Only three original female Fireballs members, Blondie, Zoey, and Helen, remained when the merge came * According to Niall, Blondie had the lowest IQ of any contestant on Lego Survivor so far Category:6th Place Category:Skye Islands Contestants Category:Skye Islands Jury Members Category:Female Contestants Category:Fireballs Contestants Category:Blossom Contestants